


Pleasure doing business

by DamaDaNeve



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...Maybe?, Babies, Bestiality, Does this count as bestiality?, Foncest, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Incest, Kinda?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, Someone is getting money because they are fucked, also, also lots of it, i am not sure, is this self insert the villain?, is this someone me?, obiviously, so i guess, someone is abusing their dimenssion bending powers, there will be lots of then, which means, will tag it just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaDaNeve/pseuds/DamaDaNeve
Summary: Mirror should never get permission to take her ideas out of the paper, even taking them out of only her own mind was really close to the limit, but one day, she gets a chance, a chance involving profit.And a bunch of skeletons will suffer because of this.





	Pleasure doing business

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first NSFW fic, so it might be a bit weird, sorry.  
> Tell me if I missed any tags
> 
> Characters  
> Undertale Sans and Papyrus  
> Underswap Sans and Papyrus  
> Underfell Sans and Papyrus  
> Swapfell Sans and Papyrus  
> Wolffell Sans  
> Error Sans  
> Horrortale Sans  
> A feral blaster

Sans woke up with the worst hangover of his life that day, his body felt heavy and weak, he didn’t want to open his eyes, rolling to his side to seek more comfort, but unable to in the cold and hard floor in which he seemed to have passed out on, but not being able to stay there forever, the skeleton had to wonder where it was, even entertaining the thought that his boss might be looking for him. Yeah, sure. 

Eyes opening to an unfamiliar gray stone wall, he looked around to something very wrong, not only he seemed to be in a dungeon, but also inside a cell, that wasn’t like any of snowdin’s cells... Or any other place on the underground for the matter, he ran for the door, but it was locked, of course, why would whoever put him there keep it open? 

Noticing that the cell on front of his had a large sleeping form on a platform inside it, he began the questioning “hey, you” he was taking care to not show fear in his voice “what the hell is this place?” no answer “hey, asshole, wake up before I-” he never had the chance to think on a good threat, because a voice came from behind one of the walls, there was a small window to look to the cell there, but he didn’t care enough to do so “Look, I know it is not a good situation, but don’t wake up the big guy” The only thing that he gave as response was annoyed grumbling “no, really, he isn’t much help. Probably because they are keeping him drugged, or whatever. As for where you are... Well... This is going to be a crazy story, but let me begin by the basics” a face appeared on the window, and it looked too much like his brother for comfort, only with plain teeth and no scars, and looking way more tired than he could ever imagine Boss “welcome to hell” 

\--- 

Papyrus was feeling weird 

Not sad or hopeless, of course, the great Papyrus could not feel such things, his brother needed him, and so did most of the others! When he woke up here, he tried to ask the ones bringing food about what was happening... but they just ignored him, doing their work, and soon others began waking up too, other versions of him and sans, as odd as it seemed. 

He was the first to be taken out of the cell, forced through a series of exams, tests and magical infusions, that took some days, before being released in a gray place that seemed pretty empty, only with a mattress on the side, and it took even more time for another skeleton to appear, when he was already feeling gross for wearing the same clothes for so long, a version of Sans was throw in with him while other dark creatures were putting another mattress in the room, he was sharp and was using an armor with high heels, one of them broken, they shared what they knew, but it was not much. 

The next days were like that, they took three days to prepare the skeletons, and then they were put on this room, some of them were feral, the small wolf and the independent blaster, others, like the black skeleton chained to the wall, were hostile and dangerous... And some just looked scared. The him with a jacket was pretty jumpy and suspicious, and the sharp him... The dark creatures talked only once, and it was to tell him that his brother didn’t react well to the drug used on then and they were not sure if he would survive, and as a result, sharp him would be really upset, all the time, except when he thought no one was looking, and then he would pretend he wasn’t crying. 

It was a mess 

\--- 

Mirror looked at the cameras for dungeon’s cells, a smile spreading across her face as she talks on the microphone “Carol, the runt is awake, you can prepare his treatment” 

The darkness’ children were working hard, but there was only so much they could do without being given more of a conscience, which was not viable, for now, she had to work with what she got, and it was enough, the dumb caretaker gave all she needed without ever suspecting, and now, it was time for the announcement to be made. 

Turning on the cameras, she made a point to show a picture of every single one of their... products and their nicknames. First the original ones, Chamomile and pappardelle, then the swaps, Blueberry and Honey, the fells, Cherry and Chili, the swapfells, razzberry and marmalade, and them, the special ones, the one glitching, Coke, the one that they had to take from his big wolf brother, treat, the hostile one with a crack in the head, blood clams and the blaster, the speciality. 

She explained that they would be bred by request. For a price, of course. And then, she was gone. 

Mirror was ready to see the world catch fire.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually inspired by these breeding grid adoptables, when I thought how it would actually work. I get creative with weird things sometimes.
> 
> I will turn this into an actual adoptables breeding, and then I will begin to post more chapters as they are requested


End file.
